


Breach malfunction

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Two earths [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Sort Of, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: One shot taking place between 'A wedding of two earths' and 'Crisis on two earths'. When Cisco's powers act weird, it leads to an embarrassing situation.





	Breach malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).

> Just a little something that popped into my head as I watched a clip of Dragon Ball Super on YouTube. Hope this gives you all a laugh.

Cisco Ramon’s apartment  
Night

Cisco Ramon, for all intents and purposes, should have been having a good time. His girlfriend, Lisa Snart, was in town for a few days and he was taking those days off to spend time with her. There was just one problem.

“Are you alright?” Lisa asked as they sat at the kitchen table, having dinner. “You’re picking at your food.”

“Fine, just…not hungry,” Cisco said as he looked up at her.

“You know, you’ve been acting weird all day,” Lisa pointed out.

It was a fair point, Cisco mused. Cisco had felt off all day, not making jokes or trying to name the Meta Barry and Wally had taken down earlier that day. And his powers had been acting up to.

“Maybe I should have Caitlin check me over,” Cisco mused out loud. 

“I think that’s a good idea. And maybe I can play nurse later,” Lisa said, her voice dropping an octave and Cisco felt his heart begin to race.

“Right, I’ll just…go,” Cisco said awkwardly as he stood up. 

Cisco opened and breach and walked through and found himself in a dark room as the breach closed behind him.

“Okay, this isn’t Caitlin’s. Where am I?” Cisco wondered before he heard a door open and someone walk in.

“Barry, can you drop off Freya with Laura tomorrow? I have to get to work early and I don’t think I’ll have time.”

Suddenly, the room was flooded with light. Wanda Maximoff-Allen, his best friend’s wife, was dressed in only a towel that was wrapped around her body, having just gotten out of the shower. She stared at him, too stunned to do anything.

“Hey,” Cisco said awkwardly.

It was completely silent for a moment. Then-

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!”

The door then burst in and Barry sped in.

“What’s wrong?!” Barry asked worriedly before he saw Cisco. “Cisco?”

“Hey,” Cisco repeated, feeling even more awkward.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Wanda demanded, her eyes flashing red.

“I didn’t come here on purpose okay; I’m just as confused as you!” Cisco said panicked.

“Get out!” Barry shouted.

“Okay okay okay, I’m gone!” Cisco shouted as he opened a breach and ran through it.

Barton house  
Same time

Clint, at his kitchen table, was holding a sandwich, frozen halfway to his mouth as he stared at his uninvited houseguest.

“You’re not Caitlin,” Cisco said lamely. 

“Gee, what gave that away?” Clint said dryly.


End file.
